User talk:Rogueattic
Welcome Hi, welcome to CardCaptor Sakura! Thanks for your edit to the The Arrow page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ggctuk (Talk) 23:18, November 7, 2009 About infobox Hello! I was just wondering if you know how to make boxes like the ones here: http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Minato you see? there's an image with its caption and all the infomation, like when was it catch, debut of episode in manga or anime, poweres, owner...those things. If you know please let me kno. I'm asking you since you have the most edits. So ya thanks! Re:About Infobox Well, editing infoboxes can be a bit of a tricky thing - they're definitely not the easiest things to create. If you want to edit the infoboxes for the episodes, then your going to have to edit the template that's currently being used (Template:infobox episode). But be careful! If you change a template, the change appears on all pages where the template is used. Here's an example of the standard/default episode template on a wikia (although it's usually right-aligned): Here's the code I used. You can tinker with this until you think it's good; but you probably shouldn't change the actual template until you have "perfected" the format (meaning you should mess with it at the sandbox or on your userpage). }} | align=center colspan=2 }} |- style="vertical-align: top;" } | Air date || } }} |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="font-size:125%; color:white;" bgcolor=#0066CC | Episode Guide |- align=center | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | previous } | valign=top align=center style="font-size:80%;" width=150 | next } |} And you would use this code on the pages (after the template's been changed, assuming you use this format): Whew! That was complicated... Sorry if this was too confusing, and if you need me to clear up some things, or if you have more questions, just leave a message on my talkpage! --HopeHime4 09:19, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Clow Card Pages Hey, I've created a basic Clow Card template, and I added it to a couple pages. I also cleaned up a couple of the pages (added internal links, added templates, added categories, etc). Why don't you check out the first couple Clow Card pages and tell me what you think. Any suggestions? --HopeHime4 20:03, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm not quite sure what you mean about the image and the info being messed up. Are you talking about how the Clow Card template pushes the CCS template further down the page? --HopeHime4 20:27, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Re:Thanks Hey, no problem! Thank you for creating all the new episode pages (we're almost done now, only 3 more episodes to go)! Oh, btw, the new episode template can now accommodate pictures, so if you wanted to add screenshots from the episode you can do that now (such as on this page). All you have to do is add the image code ( |image = ) to the episode template right before the airdate code. For example, this is the code on Sakura and the Nameless Book without an image: Now with the image, the code looks like this: --HopeHime4 17:18, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Infobox It is a template used by Anime Wiki and their "hubs". In order to get that one you must apply for it and make the changes (something only admins can do). However, it is easy to simply insert a photo into an infobox. --Kylecharmed 07:33, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Costumes Pages A tip on describing costumes. Rather than saying 'to finish the costume off', say 'as a finishing touch', okay? Also, don't put in your personal opinions as part of the article, since not everyone thinks like you, okay? I also put in the Category for the costumes, so if you can, make the category page for me, okay? P.S. Too many "okay?"'s eh? Sorry. Nightelf 37 14:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) putting up the world pages in trc hello, this is the TRC's wiki admin. I noticed that you used most of our world articles and put them up here, but didnt even change them at all, not even leaving a note for reference for it. So i think it's just fair that you leave a link to our page, or change the articles enough at least to know that they're different. thanks. I looked up the info myself and wrote them too, so i feel that's unfair. keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 23:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC)